


Shameless

by AnaCarlyle



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, Collars, Edging, Established couple, F/F, Finger Fucking, Light Bondage, M!C, Magic Cock, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Video, wartenburg wheel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaCarlyle/pseuds/AnaCarlyle
Summary: This may be a collection of smutty one shots. Haven’t decided. All shameless smut
Relationships: Emma Swan/Regina Mills
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	1. Strangers

Their eyes locked from across the bar for the umpteenth time, the blonde shooting the brunette a lopsided grin. 

It was no secret the two found each other attractive. And in a crowded club with music that vibrates their bodies and alcohol coursing through their veins, they easily made their way to each other. 

Emma was the first to speak, tilting her head to the crowded dance floor. “Dance with me?” She asked, eyeing the brunette’s tight dress. She felt her cock twitch in her jeans, gritting her teeth at the sensation shooting up her back. She silently cursed Regina for making her wear such tight jeans tonight, but she’d do anything for her wife. 

Regina smirked as she watched Emma’s eyes rake over her body, knowing exactly what she was doing to her. She felt the blonde place her hands on her hips, the hairs on her body standing on end at the pleasant contact. 

Emma gripped Regina’s waist as the brunette backed herself into the blonde’s front, her eyes almost rolling to the back of her head as her hips jerked forward at the contact. The way Regina was rocking her hips to the beat had all of her blood rushing south, her brain completely shutting down. 

Regina’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt the bulge in Emma’s pants, suddenly deciding that she couldn’t wait for a cab,that she needed Emma now. The thought was turning her on even more, causing her to press harder against the blonde. She then turned around, snaking her arms around the blonde’s neck, effectively pressing their breasts together. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, watching as the blonde’s eyes snapped down to her lips with a hooded gaze. She pushed herself up a little higher on her heels, her lips brushing against the blonde’s ear. “Bathroom?” She asked, loud enough to be heard over the music, but still unable to stop her hips from rocking against the hardening member pressing against her now. She pulled back a little, smirking as she saw how dark the blonde’s eyes had gone, taking one of Emma’s hands to pull her toward the bathrooms. 

Emma frowned slightly as she saw where the brunette was leading her, but she had seen the way the vixen had licked her lips, and she had obviously felt her hardening cock, which...now the brunette’s swaying hips in front of her were causing it to become slightly uncomfortable. As they entered the bathroom, Emma exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding when she found there were multiple small rooms lined on the back wall, rather than one with stalls. 

Regina finally found an open one, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she pulled Emma inside, locking the door behind them. The noise of the club was severely dampened by the door, but before she could turn around to face Emma, she found herself being pushed against the door, a hand pushing the hair from her neck before lips and tongue and teeth found her newly exposed skin. Her squeak of surprise turned into a quiet moan as Emma ground her hips into her, and Regina could now clearly feel her fully erect penis. “So hot.” She mumbled, her eyes fluttering shut as she reached down to pull up the edge of her dress. She found her hands being torn away, Emma’s hands replacing hers as she pulled her dress up her tanned thighs, fingertips scraping as they went. 

Emma paused for a moment as more skin was exposed, nestling her head in her neck as she breathed in the familiar scent. She broke character only for a moment as Regina reached back, stroking her hand through Emma’s hair. Emma shook her head slightly as she pinned Regina’s hips against the door again, running her hands up her outer thighs, a surprised gasp leaving her lips when she realized Regina hadn’t put on any underwear. “You’re just begging to be fucked, aren’t you? A little slut like you not wearing panties to a club is just an invitation.” She dragged her index and middle finger through Regina’s folds, smirking as she felt Regina shudder against her. 

“I was hoping to find a stud like you to satisfy me.” Regina managed to stumble out as deft fingers stroked her clit, her knees almost buckling at the combination of pleasure from the stimulation and excitement of getting fucked by her wife in the bathroom. She used all her force to push Emma back behind her, quickly trading their places as Emma was now pushed against the door. “But don’t for one moment think you’re the one in control here.” She purred as she raked her manicured nails against the bulge in the front of Emma’s jeans, her mouth already watering. She pulled Emma into a searing kiss as she fumbled with her belt and zipper, finally freeing the blonde of her confinement. 

Emma’s head thumped against the door as it rolled back, her eyes snapping shut as Regina pushed her jeans down her legs, settling herself in front of the blonde. At the first feeling of the brunette’s tongue against her shaft, Emma’s hands found themselves tangling in brunette hair, a low growl being emitted from her throat. 

Regina looked up from her spot on the floor, her brown eyes so dark they were almost black. She licked up the underside of Emma’s shaft again, taking her head into her mouth before swirling her tongue around the tip. She felt Emma jerk, placing her hands on her hips to keep her wife still as she lowered her head, taking more of the blonde’s shaft into her mouth. Emma’s moans from above made her core clench, her own body begging to be filled with the blonde. She moaned as she almost reached the base, practically rolling her eyes as she realized Emma had magicked her cock to be slightly larger than usual, but based on the wetness that she felt leaking from her core, she was looking forward to it. Regina’s eyes snapped up to Emma’s as the blonde pushed her further, almost causing regina to gag. She pulled herself free from Emma’s magicked cock, standing and wiping her mouth from the saliva that had managed to leak from the corner of her mouth. “Someone’s eager.” She said, capturing Emma’s lips in a heavy kiss as her hand replaced her mouth. 

Emma almost whimpered into Regina’s mouth, her hips jerking forward again. “Gina...please.” She breathed when she pulled back for air, her head thumping against the bathroom door again. Emma practically growled as Regina stepped away from her, and she quickly followed, picking her up with ease and hoisting her onto the sink’s edge. Both women were glad in that moment that they had chosen a classy club instead of a dingy bar, the counter top was strong enough to hold Regina’s weight. 

Regina slumped back as Emma rubbed the head of her cock through her dripping folds, both of the women letting out a low moan. “Gods, you’re soaked.” Emma husked as she teased her entrance, Regina opening her legs impossibly wider, her nails digging into Emma’s forearms. Inch by inch, Emma slowly sank into her slick wet heat, her face going slack as the pleasure ripped through her body. When she was fully sheathed, she paused to allow Regina to adjust to the size. She had gone a little overboard and had made it a little thicker and longer than usual, but based on the heady moan that escaped Regina’s lips, she had no problem with it. They stayed still for a moment until Emma felt Regina’s cunt squeeze her, her entire body shuddering. 

“Fuck me, Emma.” Regina moaned, her hips starting to gyrate in an attempt to get any sort of friction. She was pleased when Emma didn’t hesitate, almost completely pulling out before thrusting back in, causing Regina’s to cry out as she started an unrelenting, harsh pace. Emma knew exactly how to angle her hips at this point, the head of her cock rubbing against the spongy spot inside of Regina, the older woman crying out every time she hit it. Regina could feel her orgasm building quickly, her nails raking down Emma’s arms as the blonde pounded into her, both at a loss for words. 

“Gods baby, you’re so fucking wet.” Emma moaned as she pulled Regina’s hips closer to the edge of the sink, her right hand reaching to find the brunette’s clit. “I can feel you tighten around me. Are you going to come? Are you so horny you’re gonna come all over my cock while I use you as my personal little fuck toy?” She breathed into Regina’s ear, loving the way the brunette tightened around her at the words. 

Regina gasped loudly as Emma’s thrusts slowed, but her hips snapped against her harder. She knew she was going to come soon, but she wanted to drag this out as long as possible. The thrill of being caught and having Emma talk to her like this was almost too much, her body starting to convulse as her orgasm began to build, her eyes rolling back. “Come with me, Emma. Oh god, yes baby, just like that.” She moaned as she locked her legs behind Emma, the angle changing just enough to rocket her over the edge. Her cunt clamped down on Emma’s cock as a powerful orgasm ripped through her, her back arching, almost screaming Emma’s name. 

Emma’s hips stuttered as she felt Regina come, her own body finally giving into the powerful orgasm she had been holding back for Regina’s sake. She kept up her relentless pace as she grunted dirty nothings into Regina’s ear, both women riding out their orgasms together. Regina finally slumped back, her cunt still spasming around Emma’s cock, milking the younger woman dry. 

Emma stood panting for a good minute and a half before pulling out from Regina, waving her hand as the cock disappeared and the mess they had made was cleaned. She grinned as her wife bat her eyelashes up at her, still dazed from her peak. “You doin okay?” She asked, leaning forward to push hair from her sweaty forehead. Regina nodded at her and straightened up, smiling softly. 

“I love you, Emma Swan-Mills.” She said as she pulled Emma toward her by her belt loops, kissing her soundly. 

“Let’s go home.” Emma said as she felt the heat low in her belly start again. 

Regina just laughed and waved her hand, a purple cloud enveloping them, taking them home.


	2. Denial

“Emma?”

Regina raised her head from the mattress, turning her head to try and find where her wife went. 

She was currently laying naked their bed, blindfolded with her hands and legs tied to each of the posts. Emma had left moments before, leaving Regina alone in the bedroom. She turned her head and she heard shuffling in their closet, her eyes widening under the fabric as she heard the sound of their box of toys being opened. 

A soft “ah ha!” rang through the bedroom, a pleasant flush making its way through Regina’s body at how adorable her wife could be. She heard the buzzing of a small bullet vibrator before she felt it, but the sudden intense contact with her clit caused her to cry out and curse loudly, her back arching as she pulled on the cuffs. “Fuck! Emma, warn me.” 

A sudden warm breath was at her ear, chuckling softly. “But that’s the fun in that, your majesty?” Her wife purred in her ear, the blonde intensely watching her hips buck at the contact, trying to get away but seek contact at the same time. She had turned the bullet all the way up, knowing it would be too intense to actually make Regina come. 

Under normal circumstances, the blonde would be the one tied up, and this was certainly a power trip watching her wife struggle against the cuffs as the pleasure became too much. Emma grinned as Regina whimpered, her hips now trying desperately to free herself of the powerful vibrations. Moving down the bed, Emma quickly moved the vibrator to her entrance, laving her tongue over the brunette’s overly sensitive clit. Regina’s back arched once again as the tip of the vibrator slipped in, her eyes rolling back in her head. She yelled Emma’s name like a curse, the last letter of her name being drawn out in a long moan. 

“Remember what I said.” Emma said as she removed her mouth, the vibrator now circling her entrance again. 

Regina whimpered and nodded, furrowing her brow in concentration as she felt the low burn in her stomach start. She had to tell Emma when she was about to come. They had discussed edging before, but Regina had never tried it. 

“Stop!” She cried out, almost too late as Emma’s mouth and the bullet where suddenly taken away, leaving Regina teetering on the edge. Her chest heaved as she panted, waiting until the pressure subsided enough to nod again as her body relaxed. Emma kissed the inside of her thigh before she replaced the bullet with her fingers, teasing the older woman’s entrance before slowly pushing two fingers in. She purposefully avoided Regina’s g-spot as she slowly pumped in and out, her mouth back on her clit. Regina writhed under her, her hips bucking involuntary as she whimpered under her wife’s ministrations. 

She cried out again as she neared her orgasm again, nearly yelling when Emma pulled away again. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Emma asked as she took in the almost pained look on her wife’s face. But Regina simply nodded, her mouth hanging open as her lower jaw trembled. 

“One more.” She said hoarsely, feeling her entire body shake. It was a little painful, but she knew she would be greatly rewarded with a powerful orgasm at the end. 

Emma nodded before she began teasing her again, this time rubbing against her g-spot. Regina cried out with each stroke of Emma’s fingers and tongue, pulling so hard at the restraints Emma feared she would hurt herself. She pulled her mouth from her wife’s cunt, pushing herself up on her knees to remove the blindfold, her fingers still pumping in and out. 

“Come for me, baby.” She said as she leaned down, kissing Regina harshly. Regina whimpered into her mouth at her words, throwing her head to her side. She could practically feel the sweat dripping from her body, too sensitive to feel anything but Emma’s fingers. 

Her entire body shook with her impending orgasm, too lost in the pleasure to even stop Emma this time. She screamed as she came, completely unaware of the blast of magic that radiated from her skin in a blinding flash of white. 

She awoke a few minutes later, cradled in Emma’s arms as the blonde stroked her hair. She winced slightly as she turned in her wife’s arms and onto her back. Her entire body was sore, as if all of her muscles had locked when she came, although they might have. 

“Welcome back.” Emma said softly, smiling down at the exhausted woman. “You passed out, babe. I don’t think I feel comfortable doing that for a while.”

Regina nodded in agreement as she sat up, running a hand through her hair. “I don’t think my body could handle an orgasm like that again. I feel like I got hit by a truck.” 

“You sent out quite a bit of light magic when you came.” Emma said as Regina settled herself back in her arms, pulling their bodies flush. 

Regina just mumbled as she nestled her face into Emma’s neck, yawning. “Magic is unpredictable. We should check and make sure everything is okay in town.” She paused as she yawned again. “Tomorrow.” 

Emma nodded, running her fingers through Regina’s hair. “Tomorrow.”


	3. Public

Emma gasped sharply, her eyes widening slightly as they darted around the diner. She felt the magic around her ankle, the soft caress making its way up her leg. She cleared her throat as her mother raised an eyebrow at her from across the table. 

“Are you alright, sweetie?” Mary Margret asked, eyeing her daughter with a worried expression. 

Emma simply nodded, shaking her leg a little bit. “Yeah, muscle cramp. Nothing to worry about.” She grit her teeth as the invisible touch moved higher, along the inside of her thigh. She pulled her phone from her pocket, sending her wife a quick text. 

“Stop that, Regina. I’m with my mother.” 

“I’m fully aware, dear.” 

Emma almost growled as the touch got stronger, now feeling like nails raking up and down her thighs. She could feel herself getting wetter, knowing it was her wife’s magic doing this to her. She clenched her legs together, trying to focus on her mother in front of her instead of the magic now cupping her sex. She nodded as her thighs clenched tighter, feeling the fingers drag through her folds. Biting the inside of her cheek, she smiled at her mother and excused herself, going to the bathroom. 

She growled deeply, pulling out her phone to facetime her wife, who she knew was home. 

Regina heard her phone ring on the bed next to her, smirking as she answered it, purposefully angling it to show her exposed chest, her other hand still on her soaked core. “Hello Emma. I’m disappointed you didn’t just poof yourself home.” She purred as she circled her clit, watching Emma’s jaw quiver slightly as she felt the magic do the same. 

She gritted her teeth together, trying to keep her composure. “I have every right to withhold sex for a week for doing this in front of my mother.” Gasped as she felt two magic fingers enter her, watching Regina’s eyelashes flutter. She let out a soft moan as Regina continued to pump her fingers, suddenly blushing as she realized it may have been slightly louder than she expected. “You’re a minx. I’ll be home soon. I would appreciate it if you-“ She gasped again as a third finger was added, both women beginning to pant. 

“Let me make you cum, Em-ma.” Regina purred, not stilling her fingers as she adjusted the phone, bringing it down to prop against a pillow in between her feet. 

Emma groaned at the sight on her screen. Regina was sprawled out on the bed, completely naked, with her feet planted on the mattress. The angle was perfect so that Regina could be seen thrusting three fingers into herself, Emma’s breath caught in her throat as she rocketed toward her peak, her knuckles white from gripping the silver handrail to her left. “Fuck, Regina.” She practically whined, her eyelashes fluttering as the pleasure consumed her, racing through her veins, setting her very being on fire. “Gonna...come.” She panted as she felt Regina’s fingers curl, causing her eyes to shut completely as she rubbed against her g-spot with teach thrust. 

“I’m so close, Emma.” Regina panted, her other hand coming into play to circle her clit. “Come on, baby. come with me.” She said, her back arching as the beginning of her orgasm began, the climb toward her peak plummeting her toward the edge. Her eyes closed as she cried out, which shot open again when she felt her hands being yanked away, a warm mouth taking their place. 

Her body curled inward as a strong orgasm rocked through her body, pulling a silent scream from her lips as she fell back, her back arching as Emma continued to stimulate her, now allowing her to come down from the pleasure searing her very being. Her fingers weaved into Emma’s hair as her body finally collapsed, heaving lungfuls of air as her head stopped spinning. She chuckled softly as Emma curled up next to her, throwing her leg over Regina’s hip. She gasped as Emma’s soaking cunt made contact with her hip, the other woman gyrating into the sharpness of the bone that lay under her skin. Emma whimpered into her ear, her tongue darting out to trace the shell of it. 

“Can you feel what you did to me?” Emma asked, her body begging for release as her thrusts became sharper. “I almost came. But I needed to taste you.” Emma groaned as Regina weaved a hand between them, pressing her palm into Emma’s soaking core, the younger woman now fully rubbing her pussy against the flat of Regina’s hand. “Inside, please.” She groaned as she bit into Regina’s earlobe. On her next back thrust, she felt Regina angle two of her fingers up, penetrating the blonde. 

Emma cried out as her back arched, her hips moving faster, effectively riding Regina’s fingers. 

Regina watched with a dry mouth as Emma moved above her, her thigh putting pressure in between Regina’s legs. Her hips bucked up into the contact, the already swollen nub rubbing deliciously against her lover’s thigh. She used the own motion of her hips to thrust up into Emma harder as Emma leaned down, crashing their lips together. It was tongue and teeth, a primal need ignited between the two as they both neared the edge to ecstasy. Emma rested her forehead against Regina’s as her hips began to stutter, her walls starting to flutter around Regina’s fingers. 

Regina couldn’t tear her eyes from Emma’s as a silent message was passed between them. Nothing but love and devotion radiated between them before Regina claimed Emma’s lips in a fierce kiss, both of the women succumbing to their orgasms. 

A few moments later, Emma toppled over next to Regina, both women still trying to catch their breaths. 

“Don’t you dare ever do anything like that in front of my mother again.” Emma said after they lay in silence, their breathing evening out. Their hands had found purchase on the other’s bodies, Emma’s hand tracing up and down Regina’s arm while Regina was drawing aimless circles around Emma’s inner thigh. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.” Regina teased, her mind still floating after two powerful orgasms. 

“Oh, I definitely did.” Emma grinned as she sat up, swinging her leg over Regina’s stomach to straddle her. “Now you’re going to take your punishment for making me leave my mother. I’m going to make you come until you can’t anymore and are begging me to stop. Understand, my pet?” She said, gripping both of Regina’s wrists to bring them up to the headboard. 

Regina looked up at Emma, her face flushed once more as arousal courses through her veins again.

“Yes, Miss Swan.”


	4. Yes, Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light BDSM, Spanking, kinky toy use.

Emma knew she was in trouble the moment she walked through the door. Her mouth immediately went dry as she saw her girlfriend at the top of the stairs, her hands on her hips. Racking her brain, she tried to figure what it would have been. 

It was Friday. 

Crap. 

Laundry. 

Emma smiled up at the brunette, more of a grimace. “Hello love of my life. Moon of my stars. Light-“ She was cut off when Regina glared at her, arousal pooling low in her stomach at the stern look. 

“You haven’t done the simple task I assigned for you today, Emma.” Regina said as she stalked toward Emma. Regina and Emma had a sort of deal set up with Michael and his twins, one weekend a month Henry was with them. And thankfully, that was this weekend. 

Their sex life was more than healthy, still powerful after nearly two years together. 

“Bedroom. Clothes off, face down.” Regina said as she strode past Emma, walking toward the kitchen. 

The subservient side quickly rose to the surface of the blonde as she scrambled up the stairs, trying not to trip over her own feet as she kicked off her boots, stopping only to put them neatly in the closet, followed by her clothes, neatly tossed into the hamper. The last thing she needed was more of Regina’s wrath brought upon her by messiness. She made her way to the bed before laying down on the center of it, holding her arms out and spread her legs slightly. She paused for a moment before snaking an arm to her bedside table, finding her collar. She placed it next to her, smiling to herself before resuming her position. She faced her head away from the door, knowing it would please Regina. 

While her girlfriend busied herself upstairs, Regina took the moment to herself to slip further into her dominant role. It had been a while since they’d played, usually only doing things that teetered on the edge of vanilla. Some roleplay, light bondage, strap ons, adding magic to take normal things to the next level. 

After a few minutes, she finally went upstairs with two water bottles and a glass of wine. She grinned wildly as she was presented with the blonde naked on the bed, letting out a pleased hum that she had followed orders well. 

“Such a good pet.” She purred as she set the bottles on the bedside table, taking a sip of the wine. With a flick of her wrists, Emma’s hands and feet were being bound to the bed with silk ropes, spreading the blonde for her viewing pleasure. 

Emma whimpered slightly as she felt the ropes pull slightly, turning her head to look at her wife. She felt the air leave her lungs with the look on her face, her core clenching around nothing at the darkening eyes trained on her. 

Regina walked to their closet to grab the box of paraphernalia, extracting a flogger and whip, chewing her lower lip before setting the whip back down and picking up the wartenberg wheel and a blindfold. Emma was especially receptive to touch from her, most of their play was sensual. She loved the way Emma writhed under her touches, the featherlight teasings were enough punishment for the blonde, but the sting of a flogger was what really drove the blonde to madness after those light teasings. 

Regina made her way back to the bed, shedding herself of her blazer as she rolled up her sleeves. “Color?” She asked the blonde as she held out the toys, watching as her wife’s eyes widened and “green” quickly rushed from her mouth. The corner of her lips twitched into a smirk, setting the flogger next to her legs. She settled on the bed, starting at the soles of her feet, watching as Emma tried to get away from the spikes on the wheels. 

Emma knew better than to cry out yet, but the spikes on the wheels sent tingles up her spine, causing goosebumps to break out over her entire body. She shivered as Regina moved the wheel up the back of her thighs, electric sparks continually shooting up her body. 

Regina stared down at her girlfriend, chewing her lower lip as she watched the blonde squirm. The wheel was one of her favorite toys. She loved how it left tiny marks along the blonde’s pale skin, sometimes even breaking it. She would never cause undue harm to Emma, but knowing how much the blonde loved it pushed her a little past what she had normally had as a soft limit. She pushed the wheel slightly harder, hearing Emma whimper. She watched as the blonde’s hips moved slightly, moisture already leaking from her entrance. She led the wheel up and over the blonde’s ass, her fingers of her other hand trial over the marks she left. 

“You’ve been bad, my Swan. I believe you’re enjoying your punishment more than I’d like you to.” Her fingers trailed higher, letting her index finger swipe through the blonde’s dripping folds. “Look at you. You’re practically ruining my sheets.” She said lowly, her eyes flicking up to Emma’s face. The blonde had her eyes closed, her lip caught between her teeth. A resounding smack filled the air as Regina’s hand connected with her ass, Emma gasping just as loudly as her eyes flew open. “Do not close your eyes. Do you understand why you’re being punished?” Regina asked, starting with the wheel again on her ass, going back and forth across her cheeks.

“Y-yes mistress. I forgot the laundry.” Emma whimpered as the sting in her ass sent more moisture leaking from her cunt. Regina hummed happily as she turned the wheel up Emma’s spine, watching as goosebumps spread across her skin, the sharp spikes biting as they went. “Such a beautiful sight, my pet. Your back shows the marks of who owns you.” She said, running the wheel across a few scratches Regina had left during a passionate session of lovemaking last night. 

Emma felt Regina suddenly pause, and out of the corner of her eye saw slender fingers wrap around the collar. 

“My, my. You do know how badly you disobeyed. You never bring out your collar unless I ask.” Regina purred into her ear, causing the younger woman to shudder in arousal. “Head up.” Regina said as she pulled Emma’s hair to the side. She waited for Emma to lift her head before sliding the collar under her neck and buckling it. It was black with green crystals embedded around it. It had been a gift for their one year anniversary, Regina had spent months looking for the right one. She couldn’t help but grin as she felt the blonde sag under her, slipping further into her sub space. She leaned over, connecting her lips to her cheek before biting it softly, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to feel. “My good girl.” She purred. “But it won’t get you out of punishment.” She chided, Emma squirming under her once more. 

Emma felt Regina shift before another sound smack hit her backside, whimpering as the heated flesh was slapped again. 

“How many do you think you deserve? Ten? Twenty?” Regina asked menacingly, not waiting for Emma to respond before landing two more. “I think that fifteen sounds fair. How many has that been now, my pet?” 

Emma only had to think a moment before responding, knowing she must always keep count. “Four, My Queen.” She said, her voice slightly shaky. 

“Good girl. You’ll continue to count. And say stop when I get to fifteen. Think you can do that?” Regina asked as she slapped her ass again, smirking to herself as the muscle and fat bounced deliciously under her hand. She stood before divesting of her shirt and slacks, leaving her in a red lace matching set. She settled her knees between Emma’s spread legs, settling back on her heels. She wrapped her hands around Emma’s ankles before moving her hands higher, dragging her nails up the blonde’s legs. When she got to her ass, she massaged it for a moment, forcing her cheeks apart before leaning over to blow air on her overheated cunt. 

Emma cried out as the cool air hit her intimately, her hips bucking involuntarily. Regina responded by letting go and smacking her ass six more times, three on each cheek, without pausing. She quickly remedied the pain by massaging the reddening flesh, Emma whimpering below her. “Are you going to forget the laundry again, my Swan?” Regina asked, surprising Emma by slowly pushing her index finger into her cunt. 

Emma’s body immediately responded, her inner muscles clamping around the finger before another blow hit her ass, causing her to groan loudly, the perfect mix of pain and pleasure. 

Pressing down, Regina smacked her twice again, counting twelve at this point as she slowly removed her finger, dragging the pad along Emma’s g-spot. Bringing her finger to her mouth, she sucked the digit in, swirling her tongue around it. “You taste devine, my Swan.” She said before landing another softer smack to her ass. She replaced her finger, adding another as she thrust in and out. 

Emma was quiet under her, minus a few whimpers as her pleasure rose with each smack. Her hands were grasping the silk ties so hard her knuckles were white, and she was almost to the point of begging or crying. Incredibly turned on, and she could feel her arousal leaking down her slit. “Gina.” She whimpered as the older woman pumped in and out of her, pressing down on her g-spot. She was dangerously close to orgasming, but couldn’t without clitoral stimulation. She could feel her clit pulsing and jumping with each thrust, needing more to actually come. She was distracted when the next blow landed, but managed to remember just before Regina smacked her again. “Fifteen!” She cried out as a third finger was inserted, the hand on her ass disappearing suddenly as it joined Regina’s right hand to rub circles on her clit. 

“That’s it, my pet. I can feel you tighten around my fingers. Are you gonna come for me? Paint my pretty fingers with cum as your body succumbs to this delicious punishment I’ve given you?” Regina thrust her fingers faster, angling down as Emma’s hips rose to meet her thrust for thrust. She quickly replaced her left hand with her thumb as she reached up to grab the collar, gently pulling Emma’s head up as to not crush her windpipe with a hard yank. “You belong to me, my pet. Your orgasms belong to me. Every single drop of your being belongs to me.” She growled into Emma’s ear as she used her hips to thrust harder. “And you are going to come for me now like the good girl i know you are.” She felt Emma’s pussy twitch around her fingers as she pumped, the muscles suddenly clamping down as a powerful orgasm ripped through her. 

Emma nearly screamed as she came, her entire body seizing as every muscle tightened. She collapsed after a minute, her head heavily hitting the pillows below her as Regina released her collar, and with a wave of her hand, her cuffs. She felt Regina climb off of her before another wave of magic washed over her, cleaning her up. She mumbled happily as soft hands were on her ass again, the cooling lotion Regina applied seeping into the sore muscles. 

Regina made sure the lotion was applied evenly, continuing to rub her girlfriend softly as she felt the tension leave her body. She finally laid down next to her, pulling Emma into her arms to spoon her, placing soft kisses along her shoulders. “I love you, Emma.” 

“Maybe I should forget the laundry more often.” Emma mumbled as she turned around in Regina’s arms, almost laughing at the stern look etched on her girlfriend’s face. “Maybe not?” She said with a cheeky grin. 

Regina leaned forward to capture her lips, kissing her for a moment before pulling away again. “Maybe not.”


End file.
